Escape The Death
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: Sekelompok penjelajah dari fakultas kedokteran yang mendatangi hutan Aokigahara untuk mencari tumbuhan Ashitaba. Dengan keberanian dan semangat yang cukup, mereka memulainya. Namun mereka melewatkan sesuatu yang tidak mereka sadari sebelumnya. "Hutan Aokigahara? Di situ angker banget tau..." / First horror fiction dedicated for all S-Savers and Naruto Lovers


_Tik, tik, tik. _

_._

_._

Air hujan yang turun deras tak henti-hentinya meramaikan kota. Sejak tadi malam, air hujan itu masih mengguyur dengan senang hati. Membuat daratan senantiasa basah dan tingkat suhu semakin menurun saja. Awan hitam itu belum pergi juga. Senantiasa menghalangi matahari yang saat ini seharusnya mengawali pagi ini dengan cerah. Yang ada bukannya sinar matahari yang hangat melainkan cahaya yang cacat sehingga menghasilkan suasana gelap yang suram dan mencekam.

_Ssraassshh _

Semakin lama semakin deras saja hujan itu. Menyurutkan niat penduduk kota untuk keluar dari rumahnya, mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan selimut. Jalanan yang biasanya macet pun kini terlihat normal malah cenderung sepi dan lengang.

"Hujan ini menguntungkan kita."

"Menguntungkan apanya? Cth."

"_Baka._ Dengan jalanan yang sepi ini kita bisa sampai ke sana dalam waktu yang telah kita perkirakan sebelumnya. Bahkan mungkin bisa lebih cepat." Ucapnya dengan seringai lebarnya.

Mobil silver itu melaju kencang. Mobil berukurang sedang berisikan enam anak muda yang mempunyai umur yang sama dan tujuan yang sama. Pemuda berambut kuning yang bertugas menyetir mobil itu sedari tadi tersenyum lebar. Ia senang jika tak ada yang menghalangi jalannya. Lagipula ia terlalu bersemangat untuk melakukan perjalanan mereka kali ini.

Sementara itu, salah satu temannya yang duduk dijok paling belakang hanya meringis sambil memutar bola matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Story **** Uchiha Michiko-chan Elf**

**Genre : Horror, Drama/Romance**

**Dedicated for all S-savers**

Silahkan dinikmati fic horor pertama saya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Escape The Death  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda datang dengan membawa beberapa cappuccino dingin yang akan dibagikan kepada teman-temannya. Memang sebelumnya sudah dipesan sih dan Sakura―nama gadis merah muda itu yang bertugas untuk mengambil pesanannya.

"Nah, akhirnya datang! Aku sudah haus daritadi," decak Naruto―cowok berambut kuning dan berduri sembari lompat dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sakura. Seakan tak ada yang boleh mendahuluinya mengambil jatahnya. "Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_!" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar sambil mengambil satu gelas cappuccino dingin itu lalu kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi. Sementara yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan berisik-pengen-ditimpuk-ya.

Setelah semua terbagi, Sakura pun ikut bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Beberapa orang yang tergabung dalam kelompok penjelajah khusus dalam fakultas kedokteran tersebut tengah melakukan rapat atau semacamnya. Membicarakan program kerja yang akan mereka lakukan waktu dekat ini.

Penjelajah dari fakultas kedokteran. Ya, kelompok yang terdengar langka untuk orang luar. Tapi tidak dalam universitas yang mereka tempati. Kelompok ini bertujuan untuk mencari sendiri sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan dalam melakukan eksperimen mereka dalam dunia kedokteran. Sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan ini adalah berhubungan dengan alam atau dengan kata lain mereka memerlukan yang alami, bukan buatan.

Sesuatu yang jarang atau belum pernah dipakai dalam dunia kedokteran. Itulah yang mereka cari. Tak ayal kelompok ini pun selalu berhubungan dengan alam. Makanya mereka menyebut dirinya dengan nama penjelajah.

"Jadi kita akan ke mana?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja meneguk cappuccino dingin miliknya. Tentu saja ia bertanya, beberapa menit ia lewatkan tadi hanya untuk mengambil pesanan sehingga membuatnya kehilangan informasi.

"Kita akan ke hutan Aokigahara mencari―"

"APA? H-H-HUTAN AOKIGAHARA! DI SITU ANGKER BANGET TAU!" pekik Sakura memotong cepat kalimat lelaki berambut panjang―Neji. "Aku takut ke sana…" ekspresi takutnya yang lucu membuat beberapa dari mereka menertawakannya.

"Kau dapat mitos dari mana lagi, eh, _Forehead_?" celetuk Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lagipula kita belum pernah ke sana. Hutan besar itu pasti punya banyak banget tanaman langka yang berkhasiat."

"Aku baca diinternet…" cicit Sakura dengan imutnya membuat Naruto―ketua kelompok mereka sukses tertawa. "Tapi itu benar kok! Coba saja buka situs web yang―"

"Sudahlah Sakura-_chan_, jangan pikirkan hal yang buruk." Ucap Naruto menenangkan.

"―uh, baiklah." Walaupun menunjukkan ekspresi tak enak, tetap saja gadis satu ini terlihat imut. " Jadi apa yang kita cari di sana?" tanyanya lagi dengan mimik yang mulai serius. Sesekali ia menyempatkan melirik salah satu temannya yang berambut hitam di sampingnya, yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

"Kita mencari Ashitaba yang katanya mulai tumbuh di sana. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku mencari tahunya. Sebenarnya Ashitaba sudah pernah punah, tapi akhir-akhir ada yang mulai tumbuh kembali." Jawab Neji. "Ashitaba tanaman obat kaya antioksidan yang memiliki getah kuning yang keluar dari batang dan daunnya. Dalam getah kuning itu terdapat bahan aktif seperti _xantoangelol _dan_ hydroxyderricin_ dalam jumlah banyak." Jelas Neji sambil membuka-buka catatan kecilnya. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan dengan nada yang sama dengan sebelumnya―menatap teman-temannya secara bergantian, "karena tumbuhan ini langka dan tidak diperjual belikan oleh pemerintah lebih baik kita mengambil sendiri saja."

"Khasiatnya?" Sakura kembali meluncurkan pertanyaan.

"Sekarang ku tanya kau, bahan aktif yang Neji katakan tadi bisa digunakan untuk apa?" sahut Shikamaru yang mengembalikan pertanyaan kepada Sakura. Padahal tadinya ia sibuk menutup matanya namun sekarang wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. "Cobalah untuk tidak berlagak bodoh, Sakura." Tambahnya.

"Uh… _ano… xantoangelol_ seingatku bisa memperbaiki saraf dan―"

"Cairan _xantoangelol _dan _hydroxyderricin_ dapat menghambat sintesis DNA pada sel-sel tumor. Juga terbukti ampuh mengobati neuroblstoma alias kanker saraf dan leukemia." Sasuke menambahkan dengan cepat sehingga membuat Sakura terdiam. Sasuke―cowok tampan yang duduk di samping gadis bersurai merah muda itu akhirnya bersuara juga.

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi putihnya.

"Lalu kenapa kita mencarinya?" Naruto kembali bersuara. "Cairan itu sebenarnya sudah sering kita pakai namun bukankah ketersediaannya terbatas? Sementara Ashitaba memiliki bahan itu dalam jumlah banyak. Dan untuk melakukan penelitian kita, kita membutuhkan tanaman itu untuk dijadikan obat buatan kita sendiri. Walaupun langka tapi itulah tantangan untuk kita! Kita harus mencarinya sampai dapat!" serunya dengan semangat tinggi.

"Ya, selain itu kita juga harus berusaha membudidayakannya agar selalu tumbuh." Tambah Shikamaru dengan senyum semangatnya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sebenarnya bersemangat ingin ikut, sih. Tapi tidak ketika pikirannya berputar antara mempercayai mitos atau tidak. Tapi ia harus ikut dalam perjalanan kali ini. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan kegiatan-kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan. Tapi entah kenapa ia jadi takut. Uh, salahkan otaknya yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan segala informasi di media internet itu.

"Oke, surat izin nanti akan ku ajukan. Semoga cepat disetujui dan kita bisa berangkat besok lusa." Ucap Naruto.

Yang lain tampak antusias mengetahui perjalanan mereka akan dilaksanakan besok lusa―hari senin. Itu berarti tidak lama lagi mereka akan berangkat. Sakura semakin bimbang walau biasanya ia tidak merasakan takut ketika akan melakukan kegiatan. Tapi kenapa sekarang…

"Yang ragu sebaiknya tidak perlu ikut. Menyusahkan." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar sembari berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima,_" sahut Sasuke ketika membuka pintu rumahnya. Melepas sepatunya kemudian ditaruh dirak sepatu. Sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, ia menatap sejenak sekelilingnya. Kemudian membuang muka dengan tatapan miris.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Sekalian saja jadi rumah tak berpenghuni―"

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"―tak ada kehidupan yang berarti di sini," gumamnya dengan suara yang agak parau.

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Oi, Sasu-_chan_!" terdengar sebuah sahutan memanggil namanya.

_Tap_. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat pada saat ia akan menginjak anak tangga pertama menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Okaeri~_" Suara lembut seorang lelaki menyapanya yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Lelaki tampan yang memiliki wajah tak jauh beda dengannya. Itachi Uchiha, namanya. "Apakah hari ini melelahkan?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Namun pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sinis dari Sasuke.

"Oh iya, mau makan apa malam ini―"

"Langsung saja, tidak usah berbasa-basi," suara parau Sasuke pun keluar dengan nada datar seperti tak suka. Sehingga membuat Itachi tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. Tingkah Sasuke masih saja seperti itu.

"Baiklah, ku dengar dari Naruto kau akan kembali melakukan kegiatan. Benarkah―"

"Ke hutan Aokigahara. Hari senin." Jawab Sasuke cepat karena ia tahu jawaban itu yang kakaknya tunggu. Kakaknya memang setiap hari menanyakan hal tersebut, mengingat ia adalah pendiri kelompok penjelajah itu. Ya, lelaki mapan dan tampan itu adalah pemuda jenius yang mendirikan kelompok penjelajah dari fakultas kedokteran universitas Tokyo.

Jadi tak heran kalau ia sering menanyakannya.

_Tap_

_Tap_

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa perlu lagi mendengar ucapan dari kakak satu-satunya itu. Tapi―

"Ku harap kau berhati-hati di daerah itu. Dan jangan heran jika kau menemukan banyak mayat di sana."

―_tap! _Mau tidak mau kalimat Itachi barusan membuat langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Tiba-tiba terbesit dipikirannya…

'_Hutan Aokigahara? Di situ angker banget tau… Aku takut ke sana.'_

Sasuke menoleh cepat dan menatap Itachi lebih tajam dari pada yang tadi. Jelas sekali terlihat rasa penasaran dalam mata hitamnya itu. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Itachi memasukkan tangannya di saku celana sembari membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Mayat-mayat yang berserakan itu… Entahlah karena apa. Tapi diduga semua mayat itu adalah pelaku bunuh diri. Jadi, mungkin saja tempat itu―"

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Sasuke melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Tak peduli apa yang akan Itachi katakan selanjutnya. Ia banting pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan cepat-cepat merogoh _handphone_ miliknya yang sedari tadi bertengger di saku celananya. Memencet tombol beberapa kali dan setelah itu mendekatkannya ke telinga kanannya.

Menelepon seseorang. Tapi entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat sangat serius dan―

"_M-moshi-moshi, _Sas―"

_Glek…_

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut―" ucapnya cepat dengan penuh penekanan dalam kalimatnya. Nafasnya memburu dan ia sedikit bergetar. Tangannya yang lain mencengkram sandaran kursi yang ada dihadapannya. "―jika memang kau percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, orang yang diseberang sana terdiam. Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari _handphone_ berwarna hitam itu.

Sasuke mendecih dan tampak jelas rahangnya menggertak dari dalam.

"Cth… Kau pedulikanlah dirimu!" ucapnya dengan suara yang agak tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"…"

_Pik!_ Tanpa ada balasan dari orang yang diteleponnya dengan cepat ia menekan tombol berwarna merah dan mengakhiri panggilannya. Melempar _handphone_ itu di atas meja dan kemudian berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sungguh yang tadi tidak dapat dikontrolnya.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi jika nantinya mereka pergi ke tempat itu.

Sementara dilantai bawah sana, Itachi masih berdiri dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. Matanya sedari tadi menatapi pintu kamar Sasuke yang beberapa saat lalu dibanting oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

"―jadi mungkin saja tempat itu… sangat angker."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca sangat mendung. Jelas sekali bahwa akan turun hujan beberapa saat lagi. Memang dari tadi malam cuaca tiba-tiba memburuk. Namun, lelaki berambut kuning yang sibuk memeriksa kendaraan mereka tak terpengaruh dengan keadaan cuaca pagi ini. Senyumnya selalu terpatri diwajahnya dan tentunya selalu ada semangat dalam dirinya.

Ketua yang patut dicontoh.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_!" terdengar sahutan dari belakang punggung Naruto, membuatnya menoleh cepat. Oh, akhirnya Sakura datang juga. "_Gomenne, _aku telat banget, ya?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang merasa bersalah.

Naruto tertawa sambil memegang pundak Sakura. Gadis yang sudah bersamanya difakultas kedokteran selama hampir dua tahun ini sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan anggotanya yang lain. Semua seperti saudara baginya.

"Tak apa, Sakura-_chan_! Tapi memang sih kau terlambat sekali, hahaha!" celetuk Naruto sambil mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura. "Naiklah. Tempat yang tersisa hanya dijok belakang, hehe!" ucap Naruto. Setelah itu ia membantu memasukkan barang bawaan Sakura ke dalam bagian belakang mobil.

Dengan tangan mungilnya, ia mulai mencoba menarik tuas pintu mobil dan membukanya. Tampak di dalamnya semua sudah hadir. Termasuk lelaki yang membuat matanya tiba-tiba terpaku pada sosok tampan itu. Padahal jelas-jelas ada Ino dihadapannya yang memberinya senyum lebar.

Teringat beberapa hari yang lalu, ditelepon…

"Oi, _forehead_! Cepatlah naik, dasar ngaret!" umpat Ino sambil memberi jalan kepada Sakura agar bisa duduk dijok belakang.

"Aah, Ino. _Gomenne_ aku telat banget," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis dihadapan sahabatnya. Sementara itu, lelaki tampan―Sasuke yang duduk dijok belakang hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika Sakura mulai mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan agak ragu Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "_Ohayou¸_ Sasuke-_kun_!"

Tak ada balasan, Sasuke malah sibuk menatap ke arah lain.

'_Lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut… jika memang kau percaya pada dirimu sendiri!'_

Masih teringat kalimat Sasuke padanya ditelepon pada saat itu. Sakura meremas jaketnya sambil tertunduk. "Kenapa…" gumamnya.

Padahal biasanya mereka hanya berkomunikasi via pesan singkat―tak ada yang berani menelepon satu sama lain. Tapi kenapa hari itu Sasuke tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan melarang keras kepadanya agar tidak ikut. Membuatnya bergetar dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun… '_Gomenne, Sasuke-kun…' _batinnya.

Mungkin saja Sasuke marah padanya karena tetap ikut. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Sakura tidak bisa melewatkan kegiatan mereka. Sedikit rasa takut dibenaknya tak boleh mengambil alih pikirannya. Hampir dua tahun mereka bersama, bukankah sulit untuk melepas momen yang berharga ketika dalam kegiatan penjelajahan yang menyenangkan?

"Kau sangat telat―" Sasuke mencoba bersuara setelah beberapa menit dalam kecanggungan. Membuat Sakura mendongak cepat dan menatapnya. Tangan besar itu sukses menyentil jidat lebar Sakura. "―dasar menyusahkan."

Gadis Haruno itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjanggal dipikirannya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya―kenapa waktu itu Sasuke melarangnya ikut? Entahlah. Tertawa pelan, Sakura mengelus jidatnya yang sebagian tertutup poni. "_Gomenne_, Sasuke―"

"Hn."

"―tapi kau juga pasti telat. Buktinya kau duduk di belakang," celetuk Sakura sambil sesekali mengikik. Mendengarnya, Sasuke langsung saja membuang muka.

Memang benar, sih.

"YOSH! KITA BERANGKAAAT!" teriak Naruto sambil mulai menjalankan mobil. Kelihatannya semua bersemangat… memang sulit untuk melewatkannya.

Suasana gelap nan mencekam karena turun hujan mengiringi perjalan mereka pagi ini.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sraaaaashh_

Hujan tak kunjung reda. Dua jam perjalanan mereka diiringi dengan hujan yang cukup deras―lama kelamaan membuat Naruto jenuh. Beberapa penumpangnya tampak tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia dapat melihatnya melalui cermin di depan bagian atas. '_Heh, enak sekali mereka. Aku juga ingin tidur tau!' _ucapnya dalam hati.

"Sebentar lagi akan sampai, tenang saja, Naruto!" teriaknya berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Neji yang duduk dijok sebelahnya hanya menatapnya dengan tampang datar tapi mencibir. Dibalas juluran lidah Naruto hingga akhirnya terjadi pukulan telak tepat di kepala kuningnya oleh Neji.

"Perhatikan jalan, bodoh!" umpat Neji kesal. "Lagi pula apanya yang sebentar lagi sampai? Baru juga setengah perjalanan."

"Tenang saja, hujan tidak akan menghalangi ki―"

"Maksudku bukan hujannya. Tapi memangnya jalanannya yang jauh!" potong Neji dengan kesal.

"Tapi kan jalannya bagus dan tidak macet, jadi biarpun hujan―"

"Terlepas dari itu semua memang jaraknya cukup jauh jadi tetap saja butuh waktu lama untuk sampai, bodoh." Ucap Neji semakin kesal beradu argumen dengan Naruto. Tapi Naruto _fine-fine_ aja tuh kelihatannya.

"Tenang saja, cepat kok―"

"Kalau tidak salah, seingatku jalan ke sana pernah terjadi longsor. Mungkin jalan masuk ke hutan." Terdengar sahutan suara dari jok belakang. Kali ini buka Neji yang memotong kalimatnya. Oh, Sasuke ternyata. Naruto melihatnya melalui cermin.

"Kau tau dari mana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang serius.

"Itu tidak penting. Lebih baik kau berdoa agar tidak terjadi longsor. Hujan-hujan begini sepertinya rawan terjadi―"

"JANGAN MENAKUT-NAKUTIKU, _TEME_!" umpat Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke. Tatapannya mulai menajam dan sepertinya ia akan lebih serius membawa mobil. Dan ternyata memang seperti itu. "Itu karena kau marah tidak duduk di depan, kan? Siapa suruh datang telat," celetuk Naruto kemudian. Mendecih keras kepada sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke yang duduk dijok belakang berdua dengan Sakura hanya bisa membuang muka, tapi samar-samar ia menyeringai tipis. Tidak marah sama sekali sih…

Ia tersenyum tipis sambil sesekali melirik Sakura yang sibuk terlelap dengan kepala menyandar miring di sandaran jok. Miring sekali sehingga tak butuh beberapa detik kepala _pink_ itu sudah sukses mendarat di bahu tegap seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Bersandar dengan nyaman di sana.

Membuatnya semakin tergelitik saja.

"Tapi Sasuke, apa benar soal longsor itu?" Naruto kembali bersuara. Tapi kali ini serius.

"Katanya sih, begitu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanah lembek dan becek akibat hujan yang terus menerus mengguyur menghadang mereka untuk masuk ke dalam hutan Aokigahara. Dan sepertinya, perkataan Sasuke mengenai longsor itu memang benar. Jalan masuknya tertutup oleh tanah liat yang longsor akibat hujan, juga jalan itu sempit dan penuh rerumputan dan semak belukar. Akan susah bagi mereka untuk lewat dengan mobil.

Mau tidak mau, mobil mereka harus diparkirkan di pinggir jalan dekat jalan masuk hutan Aokigahara. Di dekat papan pemberitahuan yang menuliskan 'DILARANG BUNUH DIRI'.

Melihat itu, Sasuke yang sibuk menyibakkan rerumputan tinggi serta semak itu tersenyum kecut. Apa pula maksud papan kuning tak berdaya itu? Dilihat dari tampangnya yang agak usang dan agak kecoklatan, sepertinya papan itu sudah tak pernah diganti lagi. "Oi, lihat itu," Sasuke berucap seraya menunjuk papan tersebut menggunakan gerakan kepalanya.

"HAHAHA! Remaja jaman sekarang memang begitu, ckck," decak Naruto seraya tertawa keras.

"Begitu apanya?" tanya Neji dengan wajah bingung.

"Yaa begitu! Suka jahil yang aneh-aneh―"

"Remaja apanya? Dipapan itu tertulis dari kepolisian setempat, _dobe_," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mendekati benda kuning itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, ia bisa merasakan aroma menyengat masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya. Seperti bau amis, anyir… darah? Kening Naruto tampak mengernyit. "Mungkinkah…"

"Hn?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Lagi pula ini papan pemberitahuan yang sudah lama, mungkin sudah tidak berlaku lagi sekarang," ucap Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Cth," decih Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajah. Ia tahu apa gerangan yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi hanya saja ia sulit untuk memberi tahu hal yang ia tahu kepada teman-temannya. Ia tiba-tiba mengingat perkataan Itachi sebelumnya… dan setelah itu ia habis-habisan membuka banyak situs web yang mem-posting artikel mengenai hutan Aokigahara―tentu saja setelah ia menelpon… Sakura.

Hanya sebagian kecil memang artikel yang mengangkat tema bahwa hutan itu angker. Selebihnya memberitahu bahwa hutan itu cukup bagus. Dan Naruto melewatkan hal kecil itu.

Setelah semak-semak belukar itu sukses disingkirkan, Sasuke kembali ke mobil―menghampiri Shikamaru dan Neji. Sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Ino.

"Ah, merepotkan," umpat Shikamaru saat membuka pintu belakang mobil, ingin menurunkan semua barang bawaan mereka. "Woi, Naruto!"

Naruto yang sedang berdiri menatapi jalan masuk itu segera menoleh mendengar panggilan Shikamaru. "Ya?"

"Ku harap jalannya tidak sulit untuk kita lalui," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan barang satu persatu dari dalam mobil. "Juga, semoga jalan masuknya tidak terlalu jauh―"

Neji menambahkan, "untuk masuk kita harus berjalan sekitar dua kilome―"

Perkataan Neji segera dipotong oleh Ino yang baru saja meneguk minumannya dan hampir saja memuntahkannya. "Apa?! Itu terlalu jauh untukku… Untung saja cuacanya tidak panas, dengan begitu kulitku tidak akan terbakar," keluh Ino.

"Seperti kau anak baru saja, heh," desis Shikamaru.

Sakura yang mendengar keluhan Ino hanya bisa tertawa dengan pelan. Menatapi teman-temannya satu persatu secara bergantian. Setelah itu melirik jalan masuk ke hutan yang mereka tuju. Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali teringat akan artikel yang pernah ia baca beberapa waktu lalu.

Artikel mengenai hutan Aokigahara… Dalam artikel tersebut mengatakan bahwa―

"Oi, jangan melamun begitu."

―bahwa hutan itu angker.

"Oi, Sakura?"

"Y-ya?" suara Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Dilihatnya lelaki tinggi itu menyodorkan tas ranselnya yang berukuran sedang milik Sakura. "Aa, terima kasih, Shika-_kun_."

Setelah semuanya beres dan memastikan tak ada barang yang tertinggal di dalam mobil, masing –masing mengambil barang bawaan dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kita berangkat!" seru Naruto masih saja dengan senyum cerianya.

"Ayo, jalan," mendegar itu, Shikamaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan masuk ke hutan. Tampak yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura, bermaksud menyuruhnya yang masih berada di samping mobil untuk cepat menyusul mereka.

Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, ia eratkan syal merah yang melingkari lehernya dan menatap sekeliling. Menyapu ke setiap sudut yang bisa ia―

"H-hum?"

―dan matanya terhenti pada sosok yang gelap dan samar di balik pohon besar yang berada di sisi kanan jalan masuk. Sakura memicingkan matanya berusaha memastikan sosok yang didapatinya.

Selama itu juga, jantungnya mulai berpacu cukup cepat dari sebelumnya―perasaannya mengatakan bahwa sosok itu juga menatap ke arahnya.

"…a-ano…."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menetralisir keadaan tubuh dan pikirannya. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh―

"Kyaaaaaa!"

―terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG...**

* * *

Hai, minna! /krik/ Aduh beneran udah lama ga ngetik fic lagi setelah BAA complete. Tapi bukannya bikin sequel BAA aku malah nulif fic lain! HAHA, hukum saja aku! /tidak/

Oke, ini fic horor pertamaku. Aku berusaha menyajikan yang terbaik dengan nyari referensi sebanyak mungkin. Yah, tapi kalau chapter satunya masih jelek dimaklumi aja, ya. Masih pemula, hihiw. Tapi langsung ke intinya saja, minna suka tidak? Apakah fic ini dilanjut atau ga usah?

Jawabannya serta kritik dan saran ditulis dikotak review yaa~ Terima kasih!

Mmmuahhhh /?/

**Uchiha Michiko [Min, 27 Juli 2014 – 07.42 WITA]**


End file.
